Três Perguntas e Três Respostas
by FireKai
Summary: A Hilary está apaixonada pelo Tyson e decide ver se ele também gosta dela. Para isso ela decide fazer três perguntas. Será que vai obter as respostas que queria? Tyson x Hilary, Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.**

A Hilary entrou hesitante no quarto do Tyson que estava em cima da sua cama a ler.

"Uau! Estás a ler Tyson, deve ser milagre!" – disse a Hilary surpreendida.

"O que queres Hilary?" – perguntou o Tyson mal-humorado.

"Quero falar contigo." – disse a Hilary.

"Ok, então fala." – disse o Tyson.

"Falamos lá fora." – disse a Hilary.

"Não pode ser aqui?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Não sejas preguiçoso." – disse a Hilary. – "Vamos."

"Está bem." – disse o Tyson encolhendo os ombros e levantando-se para ir em direcção ao jardim.

Quando lá chegaram, a Hilary pareceu mais atrapalhada do que era habitual.

"Então, o que querias dizer-me?" – perguntou o Tyson.

"Bem… é que…" – começou a Hilary, mas agora parecia ter perdido toda a sua determinação.

"Então Hilary, isto é para hoje ou para amanhã?" – perguntou o Tyson parecendo impaciente.

"Tyson, responde-me com franqueza… achas que eu sou bonita?" – perguntou a Hilary receosa.

O Tyson pareceu reflectir um momento, fazendo com que o coração da Hilary batesse muito mais depressa do que o habitual. Finalmente o Tyson abriu a boca para responder e disse:

"Não."

A Hilary sentiu-se muito mal. Tinha sido muito estúpida de ter perguntado isso ao Tyson. Conteve-se para segurar as lágrimas. Deveria parar por ali e ir-se embora, mas ela já tinha começado, mas valia ir até ao fim.

"Ty… Tyson… tu queres… ficar comigo para toda a eternidade?" – perguntou a Hilary.

A Hilary olhou directamente para os olhos do Tyson, ainda mais nervosa do que anteriormente. A resposta do Tyson foi rápida, simples, curta e cruel.

"Não."

A Hilary tremeu de desespero. Como é que podia ter sido tão burra ao ponto de pensar que o Tyson poderia ter algum interesse nela? Ela pensou que estava tudo acabado, mas se era para ela desistir de vez do Tyson, tinha de ter a prova final.

"Tyson, se eu me for embora, tu… tu vais chorar?" – perguntou a Hilary, embora já soubesse a resposta. Mais uma palavra e o futuro dela mudaria, para melhor ou para pior.

"Não." – respondeu o Tyson.

Dessa vez várias lágrimas fluíram dos olhos da Hilary. Ela amava o Tyson, mas com as três respostas que ele lhe tinha dado, era óbvio que ele não gostava dela. Ela sentiu que o seu coração estava partido, talvez para sempre. A Hilary ficou surpreendida quando a mão do Tyson se pousou no ombro dela.

A Hilary levantou a cara e com o seu dedo, o Tyson tirou-lhe as lágrimas dos olhos. Depois começou a aproximar a sua boca da boca da Hilary. A Hilary ficou confusa, mas era por aquilo que ela tanto ansiava e finalmente aconteceu. Eles beijaram-se.

O beijo foi curto, doce e cheio de sentimento. Depois a Hilary olhou atentamente para o Tyson. Ela precisava de uma explicação.

"Hilary, eu não te acho bonita, acho-te linda. Eu não quero ficar contigo para toda a eternidade, eu preciso de ficar contigo para toda a eternidade. E se tu te fosses embora, eu não iria chorar, iria morrer." – disse o Tyson.

"Oh Tyson." – disse a Hilary numa voz fraca. – "Eu amo-te muito."

"Eu também te amo." – disse o Tyson e os dois voltaram a beijar-se.

**E aqui está mais uma história, desta vez baseada num poema. A história é curtinha mas espero que tenham gostado. Fico à espera das vossas reviews. Em baixo está o poema nas suas duas versões.**

**Versão do Poema em Português de Portugal**

Uma rapariga perguntou a um rapaz se ele achava que ela era bonita, ele disse-lhe não.

Ela perguntou-lhe se ele queria ficar com ela para toda a eternidade e ele disse-lhe não.

Então ela perguntou-lhe a ele, se ele iria chorar caso ela se fosse embora, e mais uma vez ele respondeu com um não. Ela já tinha ouvido demais. Quando ela se decidiu a ir embora, com lágrimas a cair da sua face, o rapaz agarrou seu braço e disse-lhe... Você não é bonita você é linda. Eu não quero ficar com você para sempre. Eu PRECISO ficar com você para sempre. E eu não ia chorar se você fosse embora...Eu ia morrer...

**Versão do Poema em Português do Brasil**

Uma garota perguntou a um garoto se ele achava ela bonita, ele disse não.

Ela perguntou se ele queria ficar com ela pela eternidade e ele disse não.

Então ela perguntou a ele, se ela fosse embora ele ia chorar, e mais uma vez ele respondeu com um não. Ela já tinha ouvido demais. Assim que ela estava indo embora, lágrimas caíam de sua face o rapaz agarrou seu braço e disse... Você não é bonita você é linda. Eu não quero ficar com você para sempre. Eu PRECISO ficar com você para sempre. e eu não ia chorar se você fosse embora...Eu ia morrer...


End file.
